Os botões do Potter
by Vanessa S
Summary: Será que ele não sabe que ele está lindo vestido assim? Que a camisa do uniforme tem que se manter todos os botões fechados? Sério! Isso é uma tentação.


E lá esta ele de novo, sentado no sofá perto da lareira, alias, esparramado seria uma colocação melhor, mas isso realmente não importa, por que ele esta lá e eu aqui sozinha lendo esse livro chato que já nem me lembro mais o assunto.

Olhando para ele eu às vezes me imagino sendo o Sirius ou o Remos ou até mesmo o bolo fofo do Pedro só para estar perto dele por algum tempo.

Por que eu simplesmente não levanto a minha bunda dessa cadeira desconfortável e vou até lá dizer um "Oi Potter. Tudo bem?"? Eu não faço isso por que a tonta aqui desperdiçou a chance.

O problema de tudo isso é que eu não desperdicei uma chance, ou duas, ou até três. Não! Eu tinha que desperdiçar três anos, alias não são três anos de convivência são três anos de pedidos três vezes ao dia para sair com ele e eu dizia sempre a mesma coisa "Não!".

Definitivamente esse três estão me perseguindo, três anos... Três vezes ao dia, palavra com três letras!

Para tudo! Por que afinal eu estou aqui pensando no que perdi? Por que eu estou pensando no Potter? Alias, por que eu não tirei os olhos dele ainda? Por que eu dispensei um cara desses?

Pode não parecer, mas são perguntas fáceis de responder.

Não estou pensando no que perdi, por que nunca tive o Potter, a não ser que um beijo roubado no corredor no ultimo dia de aula do ano passado conte alguma coisa...

Esquece! Isso não conta, por que parece que ele resolveu entender o recado de eu detestava ele, afinal ele não fala comigo desde então, ele só não fala comigo como foge de mim, não fica a menos de três metros de mim.

O pior é que já estamos no final do ano de novo! Será que ele pensa que eu odeio ele só por que eu dei um senhor chute nas coisinhas dele quando ele me beijou?

Mas o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Eu gostei do beijo! Gostei não! Adorei! Nunca tinha beijado alguém daquele jeito, mas ele é o Potter, não é? Eu não posso simplesmente beijá-lo e deixar que ele perceba que eu gostei do beijo, apesar de eu ter passado o meu braço pelo pescoço dele e tudo.

Por que mesmo que eu estou pensando tudo isso? Ah claro... Aquela bendita roupa!

Será que ele não sabe que ele está lindo vestido assim? Que a camisa do uniforme tem que se manter todos os botões fechados? Sério! Isso é uma tentação.

Por que ele tem que abrir só três botões? Só para me torturar e ficar curiosa para ver como será quando ele abrir tudo?

Ok Lily! Respira e desvia os olhos.

Certo, olhar para o livro chato não teve muito sucesso, ele esta aqui jogado na mesa a minha frente e por mais que eu olhe para ele as letrinhas parecem dançar na minha frente, e eu ainda não descobri do que é esse livro.

Acho que o Potter descobriu um feitiço que não me deixa tirar os olhos dele, por que novamente eu estou olhando para aqueles três botões abertos da camisa dele.

O problema é que eu sei que o peito dele deve ser muito gostoso, eu já passei a mão quando ele me beijou "a força", e agora eu fico aqui imaginando como seria se aquela estúpida camisa não estivesse entre a minha mão e o peito definido e gostoso dele.

Por Merlin! Por que eu fui me apaixonar pelo cara mais galinha, alias, segundo cara mais galinha que eu conheço?

Ok! Mudei de lugar para não poder olhar para o Potter. Me sentei em um sofá o mais distante possível dele e de costas. Agora eu não vou olhar e vou me concentrar no livro.

Livro...

Livro...

Certo, mesmo estando de costas meus olhos descobriram um jeito de ficar olhando para ele. Sabia que tem coisas que ficam refletindo as pessoas como se fossem espelhos? E sabia que dá para ver os botões abertos do Potter pelo troféu na minha frente?

Quem sabe deitada no sofá eu não consiga ver nem o troféu e nem o Potter!

Deu certo!

Um minuto...

Dois minutos...

Aqueles botões estão me chamando alguma coisa como "Lily... Venha terminar de nos abrir!" Eu não tive como evitar levantar um pouco a cabeça.

Ok! Eu sei que a cena é bem ridícula. Aqui estou eu deitada no sofá de costas para os marotos que estão conversando alegremente perto da lareira, e não me agüentando no lugar levanto a cabeça e deixo só os olhos para fora do sofá.

Estou parecendo aqueles detetives se escondendo. O problema é que eu sou péssima nisso de se esconder.

Eu tentava me esconder do Potter, por que mesmo gostando dele e ele sempre me pedindo para sair, ele nunca demonstrou que ele queria alguma coisa séria. Um pedido de namoro viria a calhar.

Certo! Isso não enganou ninguém. Se ele me pedisse em namoro eu iria rir da cara dele e depois iria ficar me remoendo por que não disse sim.

O problema maior de tudo isso é que eu não posso nem inventar alguma desculpa e passar lá perto e sair daqui, por que infelizmente o Potter ganhou anos de experiência me vigiando e conhece todos os meus movimentos e saberia que eu estou fugindo. Resta saber se ele saberia que estou fugindo dele.

Arriscar?

Melhor não! É perigoso eu não resistir e ir lá passar a mão no peito dele.

Quem foi mesmo o inútil que inventou o quadribol? Por que a culpa é toda daquele jogo estúpido.

Se o quadribol não existisse o Potter não jogaria e se não jogasse não teria esse corpo gostoso que tem e eu não estaria aqui tentada a ir lá beijá-lo.

E lá vou eu mentir de novo! O Potter não é só músculos. Ele é inteligente e simpático, e talvez se o quadribol não existisse eu teria outros motivos para ficar tentada pelo Potter. Ou ele teria descoberto outro jogo e poderia estar ainda mais gostoso!

Pensando bem a culpa disso tudo é do próprio Potter. Ele finalmente descobriu um jeito de me deixar maluca, tirando o fato que eu sou maluca desde que nasci, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Por que ele não fecha aquela camisa e põe a gravata? Ele não vê que ele pode ser atacado por uma garota maluca a qualquer momento? O problema vai ser se essa garota não for eu!

Certo... Tenho que admitir que a Marlene esta certa. Eu sempre gostei do Potter, desde aquela dia que o vi sorrindo pela primeira vez (leia-se: primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano). Mas eu resisti bravamente por todos esses anos e agora três simples botões que cismam em ficar abertos estão colocando tudo a perder!

Ai Meu Merlin! Pensa Lily! Ele esta olhando para cá.

Ok! Acho que me abaixar e me esconder atrás do sofá não foi uma boa idéia, afinal ele viu que eu estava olhando para ele. Ótimo! Agora além de maluca eu estou parecendo uma psicopata pronta para atacar. Me esconder atrás do sofá? Eu sou ridícula!

Retomando o autocontrole e respirando fundo algumas vezes eu voltei a espiar. Ninguém pode me condenar. Dessa vez eu não estava olhando por causa da minha objeção pelos botões, eu estava olhando por que ele me viu! E eu preciso ter certeza de que ele não pensou besteira.

Agora subindo bem devagar e com classe. Não posso dar para ele o gostinho de ele pensar que estou fugindo dele, apesar disso ser verdade.

Ele ainda esta olhando para cá! Ok! Nada de pânico e disfarça por que aquele sorriso diz que ele sabe que estamos olhando para ele.

Por que ele tem que sorrir tanto? Eu simplesmente não consigo formular nada para disfarçar. Ele não pode simplesmente saber que eu estava olhando para ele. O ego dele pode explodir a qualquer momento com essa descoberta.

Me diz por que eu tinha que sorrir para ele? Ele deve estar pensando "Como a Evans é idiota!" Ele estava lá sorrindo e quando o meu pânico chegou ao máximo ao invés de sair correndo eu sorri para ele.

Eu acabei de sorrir para o Potter! E detalhe... Ele esta sorrindo ainda mais!

Certo... Sorri não foi tão mal assim, a não ser pela parte que o Potter se levanta e vem na minha direção, e o pior de tudo é que ele não chegou os botões da blusa.

Ok! É só não entrar em pânico. Fingir que estou lendo e que não estou vendo ele vindo na minha direção com aquele corpo gostoso e com a camisa semi aberta.

É só se concentrar e não olhar para o peito dele que tudo vai se sair bem.

"Posso me sentar?" Ele falou comigo!

Não olhar para a camisa!

Não olhar para os músculos!

Não olhar para ele.

Peguei o livro que estava no sofá jogado e fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto colocava o livro no meio da cara.

"Está sem sono Lily?" ele me perguntou.

Alguém além de mim reparou que ele me chamou de Lily? Faz um ano que ele não fala comigo e agora vem falar como se não fosse nada e ainda me chama de Lily.

Certo! Não vou ceder só por que ele diz "Lily" de um jeito sexy! Não vou!

Manter o livro na frente dos olhos. Claro... Me lembrei de balançar a cabeça dizendo que estava bem.

Claro que eu não iria falar nada. Eu não confio na minha voz nessas horas. Principalmente perto dele. Qualquer falha e ele vai perceber.

Ótimo! Eu vou para o inferno! Não consigo resistir nem mesmo a três botões idiotas. É, eu olhei para o peito músculo dele e espero realmente que ele não tenha percebido.

"Gostando do livro?" ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Eu conheço esse sorriso, e ele diz "Eu te peguei Lily! Eu sei o seu segredo!" Assim como esses malditos botões que estão fazendo um mantra para que eu não me afaste deles "Nos abra Lily!"

Alguém me tire daqui antes que eu não responda por mim.

"Lily?" ele me chamou. Ótimo! Como vou responder se gostei do livro se nem sei que porcaria de livro esta na minha mão?

"Mui-muito bom!" Ahhh! Por que o teto não cai na minha cabeça logo? Seria menos torturante do que isso!

Eu gaguejei! Acabei de gaguejar na frente dele.

"Não me parece interessante..." ele me respondeu sorrindo ainda mais e colocando a mão no meu rosto.

Ele esta com a mão no meu rosto e eu não posso nem ao menos abrir uns botões da camisa dele.

Ótimo... Concentração... Tudo vai dar certo! É só você inventar uma desculpa e sair correndo daí.

...

...

Não consegui nenhuma desculpa e muito menos me afastar. Sério... Acho que mais um pouco e eu alcança os botões.

"Por que... Por que você acha isso?" perguntei para enrolar enquanto eu penso em um modo de sair daqui.

Pelo menos dessa vez eu não gaguejei tanto.

Por que ele não tira a mão dele do meu rosto? Não vê que isso queima a minha pele?

Ele gosta de me torturar desse jeito! Só tem essa explicação. Ele quer vingança por que eu nunca aceitei sair com ele.

"Não sei se reparou, mas seu livro esta de ponta cabeça Lily." Ele me respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.

Infelizmente ele disse a verdade. Foi meio que automático ele dizer isso e eu olhar para o livro para conferir. Estava rezando mentalmente para que ele estivesse brincando, mas como eu sou a maior azarada da Terra, ele não estava brincando.

"É... É bem me-melhor ler assim" Por que a voz da gente sempre tem que falhar nas piores horas?

"Nervosa Lily?" ele me perguntou fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh é tão gostoso!

Respira! Inspira!

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

Por que eu estaria nervosa? Só por que ele cisma em deixar esses três botões abertos? Ou por que ele esta sorrindo para mim? Não seria por que ele esta a menos de meio metro do meu rosto, não é? Não... Não seria por que a mão gostosa e quentinha dele esta no meu rosto? Mas é claro que eu não estou nervosa. Não tenho motivos, não é?

"Sabe Lily... Eu tenho uma suposição." Ótimo... Ele sabe! "Que seria?" perguntei.

Pelo menos minha voz resolveu funcionar, mas sabe por quê? É! Eu consegui tirar os olhos do peito gostoso dele. O problema é que agora eu não consigo tirar os olhos dos olhos esverdeados dele.

"Que você esta caindo em tentação." Sério... Como ele consegue saber até a melhor palavra para me expressar? Posso me matar?

Esquece! Não quero morrer antes de passar a mão no peito dele de novo. Claro... Se essa passada de mão envolver a língua dele dentro da minha boca eu não faço objeção.

"Tem-tentação?" perguntei tentando manter o foco, ou seja, tentar não olhar para a boca dele. Sério! Quando eu finalmente consigo olhar para outro lugar que não seja os botões a esperta aqui olha para os olhos maravilhosos dele, aí você pensa... Ela é só um pouco burrinha! Mas Lily Evans consegue se superar... Ela consegue ser muito burra, por que quando ela finalmente se livra dos olhos para onde ela olha? Para boca! Acho que não existe ninguém mais burro que eu.

"Como foi se descobrir apaixonada Lily?" ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Sabe... Quando ele sorri a boca dele fica ainda mais perfeita. E ela fica me chamando. Pode parecer louca, mas ela esta me chamando "Me beija Lily"

Bom... Não sei ao certo se era a boca dele que estava me chamando ou a minha chamando a dele. Só sei que em um instante a boca dele estava a um metro da minha e no instante seguinte estava colada na minha.

Hum! A boca dele é realmente uma delicia. Melhor do que eu me lembrava. E quer saber? Eu consegui... Abri os botões dele. Todos eles! E ele o peito dele é realmente mais gostoso sem a camisa atrapalhando.

"Como descobriu?" perguntei depois que alguns beijos.

Ele não me respondeu só me beijou de novo. E eu descobri uma coisa: nunca vou parar de beijá-lo. E acho que os botões não vão mais me incomodar, não tanto agora que eu posso abri-los.

**e fica aí mais uma short fic**

**espero que comentem.**

**desculpa pela demora nas outras fic, mas num sei o q esta acontecendo. Não estou conseguindo fazer upload dos caps... esta só danod erro falando que o formato do arquivo é invalido, mas não entendo pq, estou fazendo upload de arquivo do word, já ate tente bloco de notas, mas dá erro**

**assim que eu conseguir arrumar eu posto mais caps nas fics... desculpe :(**

**bjo  
**


End file.
